Stuck in Bed!
by amuxikuto43ver
Summary: When Amu sprains her ankle and she's home alone? Who's She going to turn to? IKUTO of course. Join these two for some love lol xD
1. Chapter 1

Amu ran through the streets of town towards her way to school

**Amu ran through the streets of town towards her way to school. She stayed up late last night preparing for studying for a test but got distracted by a certain blue haired neko at her balcony.**_** Darn it. How come every time I do something that involves HIM I mess up.**_** She thought as she approached school.**

" **Hurry Amu-Chan!" Chanted the pink chara.**

"**I am! I am!" she replied.**

**Amu wasn't paying much attention to what she was doing as stepped in a small pot hole in the concrete. She twisted her ankle and fell flat on face.**

"**AMU CHAN!!" Yelled the 3 gaurdian charas.**

"**o…ow" She said as she sat up. She tried to stand but felt a sharp pain in her ankle.**

**She pulled down her leg warmer to see a swollen, bruised ankle. "Great. Now what?" she said as she layed on the side walk.( A/N: ew? O.o) she closed her eyes as the sun beamed down on her. She soon felt someone's Shadow hovering over her. She opened her eyes to see ikuto staring at her.**

"**KYAA!!" She screamed as she sat up.**

"**Yo" he and Yoru said.**

"**What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in school?"**

"**I ditched." He said simply nodded. "Why are you lying on the ground by the way?" He asked.**

**Amu grabbed her ankle and said, "N-nothing."**

**Before she could protest he frowned and grabbed her leg and pulled down the leg warmer to reveal a purple ankle.**

" **I-I'm fine!" as she pulled her leg away from his grasp.**

"**That DOES NOT LOOK FINE" he said and sighed.**

"**Well I can at least walk-"**

"**NO." He cut her off.**

"**B-but" before she could say anymore he picked her up bridal style and started walking.**

"**P-put me down! I said I was fine Ikuto!"**

"**No." He replied. "Are your parents home?"**

"**No." she replied sadly. "They went to Hokkaido for a week."**

"**well, then I'll take care of you." He said.**

"**WHAT?"**

"**yep. This ankle of yours won't heal for a while you know."**

"**D-demo"**

"**Nope. It's settled."**

**And the week began**


	2. Chapter 2

WOOT CHAPTER TWO! Read and Review Plz!

**Amu sat on her bed as Ikuto wound a bandage around her ankle. She winced as pressure went on her injury.**

"**C'mon Amu-Chan it doesn't hurt!" Said Ran**

**Amu glared and Ran.**

"**OW!" Said amu as ikuto finished wrapping her ankle.**

"**All done." He said with a sigh and laid on the bed next to where Amu was Sitting.**

"**Hey get off my bed!" Said Amu as She tried to push him off.**

"**Hey I carried you here AND wrapped your ankle im tired." He said with his eyes clothes.**

**Amu sighed and laid down as well.**

**She turned her back to ikuto and mumbled "thanks"**

**He got up and smirked at her.**

"**Wipe that stupid look on your face!" she said as he continued smirking(A/N:sexy!!) lol)**

"**I deserve a reward. Don't you think so too Amu?" He said as he crawled onto the bed so he was on top of her." **

"**H-hey! Get off you perv!" She said as she tried to move but was disabled by her ankle.**

"**You know what I want Amu-Chan?" He said as he closed in on her face.**

**Amu's Face was bright red now.**

"**W-what?" she asked and closed her eyes.**

"**I want…..milk" he whispered in her ear**

"**Huh?" She said.**

**Before she knew it Ikuto bit her eat.**

"**AAHHHHHH!! YOU PERV!! She yelled and broke away from his grasp.**

"**AMU-CHAN ARE YOU OKAY?" said her guardians as they came from the other room.**

**Amu was holding her ear and was very pissed off.**

**Ikuto Chuckled at her expression.**

"**You stupid cat!" she yelled**

"**haha!" he laughed. He picked her up again.**

"**Where are we going now?" She asked as he walked out of the room.**

"**Down stairs to get my REWARD" he said.**

"**Yay! Milk time!" Yelled Yoru.**

**Amu sighed and looked at her charas following close behind her and ikuto. She mouthed to them 'help me.'**

**But the just laghed seeing how cute they looked.**

"**Amu-Chan! We're going to kiseki's chara meeting again alright ikuto will take care of you!?" said Ran as she flew out the window.**

"**WHAT?" said Amu.**

"**we'll be back Amu-Chan!" Said suu.**

**Miki blushed. "kiseki….cool…" she said as she too flew out the window.**

**Yoru noticed and said "HEY!! WAIT FOR ME YOU 3!! IM COMIN TOO!" as he followed them out the window.**

**Amu and ikuto sweat dropped.**

"**Well its just us now!" Ikuto said in a Pervertic way.**

"**Oh shut up and put me down." She said.**

**Ikuto rolled his eyes and placed Amu on the Couch.**

"**Milk's in the fridge!" she called out to him as he entered the kitchen.**

**He soon returned with a glass of milk and cookies. He sat on the couch next to Amu.**

"**want one?" he asked as he bit the cookie.**

"**Uh..i don't know..I'm not supposed to have cookies-" before she could finish He shoved a cookie into her mouth.**

**She ate and liked it (lol)**

"**that was good!" she said**

"**see." He replied as he drank milk.**

**DING DONG! The door bell rang**

"**who could that be?" said Amu**

**Ikuto Shrugged and went to answer the door.**

**When he opened it to reveal UTAU!!**

"**I KNEW YOU WERE HERE!" She yelled at her brother!**

**End of chapter 2**

**Read review plz!! -**


	3. Chapter 3

Thnks For reviewing ppl

**Thnks For reviewing ppl! - if you have any suggestions or ideas feel free to tell me! : kk enjoy chapter 3!!**

"**I KNEW I KNEW I KNEW!" Screamed Utau as she barged into the Hinamori House. "You leave your poor sister at home by herself to hang out with this thing?" She said pointing angrily at Amu.**

"**H-hey! I am NOT a thing!" said Amu.**

"**Utau, please leave." Said Ikuto as he opened the door for her .**

"**NO!" she said. "Im staying here!!" she wined and hugged ikuto around his waist.**

"**Utau! Get off already. Don't make me angry."He said.**

"**B-but Ikuto……..Hey where'd she go?" Utau said.**

"**Huh?" When Ikuto looked to the couch he saw that Amu was gone!**

"**damnit!" he yelled as he started to look for her.**

**with amu**

"**WOO! I made it!" she yelled. She just crawled up the stairs by herself.(crawled cuz of her ankle) "Now! To the bathroom!" She continued crawling to her destination.**

**with Ikuto and "the thing"**

"**ikutoooooo…can we go hoommmme nooow?" whined Utau as she followed Ikuto around the house looking for Amu.**

"**If you want to go home then go." He said. He was determined to find his pink haired friend.**

"**waaahhh" she cried and grabbed onto his leg so he couldn't walk.**

"**Utau."**

"**KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" someone screamed.**

"**Utau wait here." He said.**

"**Hmph. Fine." She replied**

"**AMU!" said Ikuto as he ran up stairs to where the scream came from.**

**He went to the bathroom and opened the door. (A/N: o.O) **

**Amu was lying on the bathroom floor.**

"**ow." She said.**

"**Baka. What are you doing?" ikuto said as he picked her up.**

"**I was trying to get pain reliever medicine in the cabinet. So I climbed and as you can see I fell on my-"**

"**Okay I get it." He said.**

**He laid Amu on the bed and put a pillow under her ankle.**

"**Why didn't you ask me for help?" he asked sternly and sat on the bed next to her.**

"**I didn't want to bother you." She said and looked away.**

"**Well you wouldn't be bothering me. I'd Do anything for you amu.**

**She looked at him in amazement. But her ruined it by laughing.**

"**Stupid! Don't joke around with me. This is why I didn't want to ask you for help. And I think you should go your sister's waiting for you downstairs am I right?" she asked.**

**Ikuto frowned and got up. "I'll be right back." He went downstairs.**

**Little did he know, amu was crawling right behind him.**

**She stopped on the 4****th**** step so she could see what he and utau were doing.**

"**Utau go home." He said.**

"**But I want ikuto to come with me." She wined.**

"**now"**

"**give me a kiss first!" She yelled. **

"**NO STUPID."**

"**yes"**

"**no"**

"**yes"**

"**no"**

"**YES!" She said jumping on him and giving him a big kiss. (A/N:EW!)**

**Ikuto pushed utau off.**

"**see you at home ikuto! I love you" she yelled as she exited the house.**

"**Ugh" he said as he wiped his mouth.**

**Suddenly he heard a thumping noise going up the stairs. He looked to see a certain pink haired girl with crawling back up the stairs fast. He heard her room door slam.**

'**crap! She saw' he thought as he raced up the stairs to the door. He tried to open the door, but It was locked.**

'**great' he thought.**

**Tihani : I hate utau**

**Amu: Me too**

**Ikuto: jealous?**

**Amu: shuns**

**Ikuto: sigh**

**Tihani: o.O**

**Wel read and review! Stay tuned to what happens in chapter 3!**

**Ikuto: this IS chapter 3**

**Tihani: I meant chapter four!**


	4. Chapter 4

Amu locked the door

**Amu locked the door. And laid on her bed. She unwrapped her ankle and looked at the bruise. It got worst from crawling up the stairs to fast (ow).**

**She stared at the ceiling, ignoring Ikuto's knocking and closed her eyes.**

'**gosh! Why am I so angry? So what if he kissed her? I don't care….I think.' She**

**thought. She closed her eyes as her ankle throbbed. "itai!" she exclaimed. **

**Ikuto**

**He got tired of knocking and decided to just go in through the balcony.**

**He looked through the glass door and saw Amu. She was rolled into a ball holding her ankle.**

**He opened the door.**

"**Amu.." he said as he walked towards the bed.**

**She looked up in shock. He grabbed her leg and looked at it.**

"**It got worse from moving around too much. Didn't I tell you to stay up stairs?" he asked angrily.**

"**WHY? So you could go make out with your sister?" She Replied and looked away.**

"…**.so you saw huh?"**

"**I'm Not talking to you" She said. She laid down and pulled a pillow over her face.**

**He wrapped her ankle again, this time he did something different. After he wrapped it he kissed her ankle.**

**Amu threw the pillow off and looked at him angrily. "What the hell are you doing?!" She yelled.**

**He smirked and kissed her ankle again. She blushed a tomato red.**

"**S-Stop you pervert!" She yelled.**

"**But it hurts right? I'm making it better. He kissed it again. And again. And Again!**

"**You were angry 'cuz I kissed Utau right?" He asked as he crawled onto the bed so he was a few inches away from her face. "So I'm just trying to get even." He said as he moved in closer. And closer.**

**Amu closed her eyes waiting for him to kiss her. Instead She felt laugh in her ear.**

"**AHHHHHHH!" She yelled.**

"**Hahaha! Got you didn't I?" he laughed. But when he looked at her he frowned. Her face was red and a few tears were showing.**

"**Stop teasing me!!" She pouted. (Chibi tears)**

"**uh…don't cry?" he asked confused. He tried to comfort her.**

"**You're soo mean! You always do stuff like that pretending to be all intimate and then you laugh right in my face! I'm Not a baby or a toy you can play with! I'm a girl! I have feelings you know! And I don't give a damn if you don't care! All I'm saying is I hate boys who take advantage of little girls like me for their own entertainment so you get your stupid attitude before I kick your stupid as-"**

**She was cut short.**

**Her words were muffled.**

**He…**

**He kissed her.**


	5. Chapter 5

Lol

Lol! Im back sorry pplz! I had major writers block and school is almost done!! (private school gurl) lol anyways enjoy chapter…err…ano…FIVE! Yea 5!

Amu pushed Ikuto away.

"W-what are you ding you perv?!" she yelled as she pulled away from his grasp.

He frowned and pulled her back and captured her lips again. He pushed her onto the bed so she was lying down and he was on top. He kissed her roughly and tried to deepen it but stopped when he felt something warm in his mouth. Tears.

He pulled away and looked at her in the eye.

"Why are you crying little girl?" He asked as he sat up.

"Stop…Stop." She whimpered into her sleeve. " You don't mean it. I'm just a little kid to you. When you kiss me I know you're only fooling around. And it makes me feel used. So please stop. Onegai." She sobbed and turned her back to him.

Ikuto embraced her and she tried to jerk away.

"I..I'm sorry. Gomen Amu." He said as he embraced her once more.

Her eyes widened. "I…Ikuto.."

"Its just…I really like you when you're all flustered. You look…cute." he whispered into her ear. It sent chills down her spine.

"Why would I be..c-cute?" she asked as she looked up from sobbing.

"Because you're you." He said as he wiped away the extra tears from her face.

She blushed and looked away. "But why did you kiss me?" she asked, to embarrassed to look him in the eye.

Ikuto Smirked and lifted her chin to meet her gaze.

"Because I love you." He said with a smirk.

Amu blushed and stared into his eyes. Suddenly She got an idea. She grinned evily and replied , "OH!! I LOVE YOU TOO IKUTO!!" She yelled and tackled him onto the bed kissing him on the lips.

He was shocked that Amu would do something as this. He started kissing back. He nibbled on her lip and she gladly accepted. After about 30 seconds the kissing stopped. Amu started tugging on Ikuto's pants. He broke the kiss and yelled, "W-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" he asked, Flushed in the face.

Amu laughed and got off of him. She stuck out her tongue.

"Gotcha!!" She said. She kissed him on the cheek. "Now you know what its like when you harass me." She said with a smile.

"Oh you wanna play like that then eh? Amu- CHAN?" he said adding the suffix after her name.

"S-shut up and re-wrap my ankle." She said changing the subject.

" I'm gonna get you." He said as he walked to the cabinet to retrieve the new bandages.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Hi im back

Hi im back!! Lol yesss!! Summer!! xD I looove it! Well yea enjoy chapter…6..

It's 6 right? Lol '

Later that night

Amu and Ikuto were in Amu's room. They just ate a delicious gourmet dinner from McDonalds (lol)

"Ne, Ikuto…" said Amu as she sat at the edge of the bed swinging her un-injured leg back and forth.

"hmm?" He replied as he lay on the bed beside her with his eyes closed.

"you said you loved me right." She asked and blushed a tomato red , not making eye contact with him (his eyes were closed anyway xD)

"Yep. I did." He said as he started nodding off. He was tired.

"ok…" she said and laid down beside him too.

"nee, ikuto how am I supposed to take a bath-" but when she looked at him, he was already asleep.

She giggled softly and ran her finger through his hair. 'He really is like a big cat.' She thought.

Amu sighed and crawled off the bed. Her ankle still wasn't better so she decided to just take a bath. She crawled to the bathroom and shut the door.

She turned on the water in the tub and waited for it to get warm.

When it did, she un-wrapped her ankle and gently entered the water.

She closed her eyes in relaxation and sighed.

'This feels nice' She thought.

She layed in the the tub a little longer and fell asleep.(OMG)

But the water was still running.

AMUTO AMUTOAMUTOAMUTO

When Ikuto woke up he realized Amu wasn't in bed. AGAIN.

He got up off the bed and stepped on the floor. As soon as he did , he felt dampness under his feet. He looked at the bathroom door to see water flowing out.

"AMU!!" he exclaimed as he hurried to the door.

He tried to open it but It was locked.

"Amu! Open the door. AMU?!" He called out. But there was no reply. 'I have no choice' he thought as he broke the door down. He rushed inside to see a sleeping Amu in the tub. Her face Flushed by the steam. He turned the water off and grabbed a towel. He wrapped it around her and picked her up out of the tub. 'I know she's going to kill me for this but it can't be helped.' He thought as they exited the bathroom.

…..AMUTO…..AMuto…AMUTO

"Amu…..Amu…Wake up." She heard a voice call.

She opened her eyes to see Ikuto hovering over her. She suddenly realized she was on her bed instead of the shower. She sat up and realized she was in nothing but a towel.

Her face turned a bright red and she shrieked as she wrapped the towel tightly around her body securely.

"IKUTO YOU PERV!! WHY THE HELL AM I WEARING A TOWEL?" She yelled and punched his chest lightly.

"You're the one who fell asleep in the bathroom." He said sternly. "I thought I told you not to do things by yourself."

"But you were sleeping. I didn't want to wake you. Besides I was only taking a bath." She said and looked him in the eye.

"What if I wanted to join you?" He said and smirked.

Amu blushed and muttered 'pervert'.

Ikuto laughed. "Go put on clothes little girl. You're not old enough to do _'you know what'_ yet he said.

"PERVERT!!" She yelled.

Ikuto laughed and went to her dresser and pulled out some pajamas.

Amu waited and suddenly heard Ikuto laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" she asked.

Ikuto turned around to reveal a cute girly panty with kittys on top.

"Wow AMu I never thought you would wear stuff like this." He said and laughed.

"JUST GIVE ME MY DAMN CLOTHES" she yelled.


	7. Chapter 7

OMGOMGOMG

OMGOMGOMG!!

OMG!! Thnks for all the reviews you guyz!! Lol x33

Anywayz here chapter 7. its summer time so I should be updating more. BTW

Im working on a new story!! So keep an eye out for it!

AMUTOAMUTOAMUTOAMUTOAMUTOAMUTOAMUTOAMUTOAMUTO

After the 'panties' incident , Amu and Ikuto got bored. (LOL) SO Ikuto decided to carry Amu Downstairs to see what was on TV.

Ikuto placed Amu on the couch and sat down right beside her. She grabbed the remote and flipped through the channels.

"Ne , I heard there's gonna be a Movie for 'twighlight'."Said Amu as she flipped through more channels.

"Whats that?" asked ikuto as he leaned into the chair.

"You know the book? They're making a movie out of it." She said and continued flipping

"I don't read." He said bluntly and stuck out his tongue.

"Well that explains why you're so stupid." She joked and stuck her tongue right back.

"Yea Yea yea whatever." He retrotted.

Amu giggled and looked through the cable guide.

"Gosh! How come everytime around this time of night they only show these cheesy romances?" exclaimed Amu as she turned off the TV and leaned back into the chair next to ikuto. She put her injured ankle ontop of the arm rest and the other hanging off the chairs, leaving her legs spread open like a boy.

Ikuto blushed. "Close your legs Little girl." He said an looked in the other direction.

Amu gave him a confused look and asked "Why?"

"Because.." He said

"What ever." She said as she took her injured ankle off the arm rest. She forgot which one was hurt and winced as it hit the ground.

"OW!" She said and clutched her foot.

"Dummy , are you ok?" He asked as he stood up from the chair to get a better look at it.

"Yea! I just hit it that's all." She said.

Ikuto grabbed her ankle and gave it a light kiss.

She blushed and pulled her leg away.

"Perv" she said and smirked.

Ikuto laughed. "Hey I'm Hungry. Want some desert?" He asked

"Sure." Said Amu with a smile.

"then let's go!" He said as he pulled her up to give her a piggy back ride to the kitchen.

AMUTOAMUTOAMUTOAMUTOAMUTOAMUTOAMUTOAMUTOAMUTO

"I think we have some cake in the fridge." Said amu as she sat at the kitchen table while Ikuto looked around the kitchen.

"Sounds good." He said as he opened the fridge to find something yummy.

He got an evil idea when he saw a strawberry shortcake with some red jam on top.

He swiped some of it off with his finger and rubbed some onto the top of his lip so it looked like he was bleeding.

He closed the fridge and made a grunting noise.

"AHH!" he said in 'pain'

"What's wrong ikuto?" Said Amu unable to move.

Ikuto walked into the kitchen covering his mouth.

" I cut my lip with a chopstick." He said as he sat next to Amu at the table.

"Are you okay? Is there something I can doo?" Amu asked with concern as she looked at him.

"Can you kiss it and make it better?" He asked smirking behind the hand covering his mouth.

"HUH?" Before she could ask why Ikuto kissed her on the lips. Amu could taste the strawberry jam on his lips. The kiss lasted for only a minute before Ikuto broke the kiss.

"MMMM! That was a good desert!" he said smirking at the bright red Amu.

"You liar you said you cut your lip!" she said red in the face.

Ikuto laughed and licked his lips. "You taste like strawberries." He said.

Amu blushed and looked away.

"well I'm tired. Take me upstairs."

"What ever you say." He said as he threw her over his shoulders and ran up the stairs.

"Slow down idiot!!"

AMUTOAMUTOAMUTOAMUTOAMUTOAMUTOAMUTOAMUTOAMUTO

Amu layed down as Ikuto placed a pillow under her foot.

"Arigatou." She said softly as she covered her nose and mouth with her blanket only showing her eyes and forehead.

"No prob" he said as he kissed her on the forehead.

"The guest room is right down the hall." She said as she turned over to sleep.

"Oyasumi" he said as he walked out of the room closing the light.

Then she fell asleep.

AMUTOAMUTOAMUTOAMUTOAMUTOAMUTOAMUTOAMUTOAMUTO

In the middle of the night Amu woke to find to strong arms around her waist. She looked down and saw ikuto sleeping soundly. She smiled as kissed the top of his head and went back to sleep.

After she fell back asleep Ikuto opened one eye and smiled. "aishiteru…Amu-Chan."

In Amu's sleep you could hear her softly mutter 'I love you too.'


	8. Chapter 8

Amu woke up the next morning to an empty bed

Amu woke up the next morning to an empty bed. She frowned with thought of Ikuto gone. She looked over at her dresser beside her bed and saw a note. She crawled to the edge of the bed and opened it. It was from Ikuto. She read the messy handwriting.

_Out to buy breakfast. Stay in bed or you'll get it._

_-Ikuto_

Amu giggled to herself. She looked at her ankle. It wasn't as swollen as before but it still a had a purplish shade to it.

Amu got bored and laid back down. She stared at the ceiling. 'where is he?' she thought to herself. She looked at her ankle again. 'I wonder if I can walk yet….'she asked herself. She sat up right and attempted to step off the bed. As soon as her un-injured ankle touched the floor she was ready to try and put the other down. Before She touched the ground some one pulled her from behind , making her land back on the bed. Her head had landed in someone's lap. She looked up to see Ikuto frowning looking down at her.

"I-Ikuto!" She said as she sat up and turn around to look at him

"I SAID to stay in bed or else…"He said with a smirk He placed the package with their breakfast in it on the floor.

He crawled onto the bed approaching Amu. She blushed red. "Wh-what are you doing I..Ikuto?" She asked as he neared closer and closer.

"I Said 'or else' didn't I?" he said as he crawled closer. "Now you must face…." He went up to her face. "The consequences ?" He whispered in her ear. Amu closed her eyes waiting for Him to do something pervertic. Her eyes widened when she felt him tickling her on ribs. She laughed and shrieked as he tickled her all over. They rolled and laughed.

The fun shortly ended. They laid down beside each other breathing heavily.

Amu turned to her side and looked at him. "Nee! Ikuto that was fun." She said with a smile.

He kissed her nose. "You must be hungry right?" he asked as he sat up to grab the package of food.

"OOH! Arigatou Ikuto!" She said as she took her meal from him. It was an omelet with a bagle on the side. In the middle of the bagle there was a strawberry. Amu squealed like a little girl and dug in.

Ikuto smiled as Amu ate. She was such a child.

When she finished she gave a big smile to Ikuto. "that was delicious! Thanks Ikuto!" She said.

Ikuto laughed at Amu. She had bagle crumbs and cream-cheese on her right cheek.

Amu gave a confused look. "What?" She asked.

"You have food on your cheek." He said and laughed.

"Oh." She lifted her hand to wipe it off. But Ikuto stopped her. He grabbed her hand and held it

"What are you doing?" she asked blushing.

"Getting Breakfast." He said leaning over and licking the food off of her cheek.

It sent chills down her spine and she turned a strawberry red.

He pulled away And smirked at her face. "mmmm…strawberries.." He said as he licked his lips.

Amu blushed and looked away. "Pervertic Cat!" she exclaimed.

Ikuto laughed and kissed her on the lips and started tickling her again.

Sorry for the short chap but I'm working on an AMV xD so yea! I promise to write more!


End file.
